Episode 6.02 Waiting For The Sun
by The Powers That Be
Summary: While Willow (Alyson Hannigan) formulates a risky plan to rescue Buffy (Sarah Michelle Gellar), Angel (David Boreanaz) discovers an important clue to the new danger facing Sunnydale.


Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
Summer Script Challenge  
The Powers That Be Pro Temporae  
Episode 6.02: Waiting For The Sun  
By DigiJoss Whedon (Digitalis), David Furme (me) and Marti Noggston (Noggins)  
  
GILES (V.O.)  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:  
  
From The Gift:  
  
BUFFY (O.S.)  
Glory...  
  
Glory spins -- and Buffy swings the Olaf's hammer into her face, home run style. Glory flies back and smashes into the nearest wall, dropping in a dazed heap.  
GLORY  
You can't kill me ...  
  
BUFFY  
No... but my arm's not even tired.  
Hammer.  
  
  
CUT TO: Buffy turns to Dawn  
  
DAWN  
Buffy... no ...  
  
BUFFY  
Dawnie... I have to -  
  
She kisses Dawn goodbye and runs to the end of the platform. She swan dives out and lands in the ball of energy.  
  
CLOSE ON: Buffy's face as she writhes in agony.  
  
CUT TO: Focus on Buffy's gravestone...  
  
BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS  
1981-2001  
BELOVED SISTER, DEVOTED FRIEND  
SHE SAVED THE WORLD  
A LOT  
  
From On Edge:  
  
Angel walks to where Giles is standing and grasps him by the shoulders and turns the man so that he is facing him.  
  
ANGEL  
(cont'd)  
(Shaking Giles)  
She's alive. I can feel her.  
Buffy and I have a connection.   
She's ALIVE.  
  
Giles punches him hard. It catches Angel by surprise and he is knocked to the ground. He turns around with an expression of shock on his face. This was the last thing he expected.  
  
GILES  
(Ripper like again)  
Don't do this.  
  
CUT TO: The gang staring at the last vamp survivor at the end of the Bronze fight.  
  
VAMPIRE  
(Proudly)  
You think you've won?   
You cannot win!   
Our Grandmother approaches.   
You cannot stop her,   
without your precious slayer.  
  
CLOSE ON: Spike as he gives Angel an amused glance.  
  
VAMPIRE  
(cont'd)  
She will bring us forward unto victory,   
and the world will be-  
  
Angel steps up, impatiently. He stakes the vampire.  
  
ANGEL  
(bored now)  
Oh, shut up.  
  
CUT TO: Cordelia is struck back with the force of a vision.  
  
CUT TO: Everyone looks expectantly at Cordelia.  
  
CORDELIA  
…Buffy's alive!  
  
TEASER  
  
EXTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - day  
It's the morning after the big fight in the Bronze. Everything seems calm from the outside.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - day  
Willow, Xander, Anya, Tara and Angel sit around the table staring at Cordelia. Spike, Wesley and Giles all stand around as she relates the basics of her vision.  
  
GILES  
(leading)  
Go on…  
  
CORDELIA  
(shrugs)  
That's pretty much all of it.  
I saw her. She was in some  
weird demon place…  
  
GILES  
A demon dimension?  
  
CORDELIA  
(Gives Giles a dirty look.  
Hello? Vision girl here!)  
Duh! Do you have to get all  
Technical? I know what I'm  
talking about.  
  
Giles looks at her, surprised at the tone of her voice. He takes off his glasses and begins to clean them. As he does a look of wonder replaces the dour look he had on his face all through the last episode.  
  
GILES  
Yes. I… I'm sorry. But this  
is a little difficult to take in.  
  
XANDER  
Damn right it is!   
How are we supposed to know   
this is even real?   
How do you know it was Buffy?  
  
Cordelia glares at him.  
  
CORDELIA  
Believe it or not,  
I do remember what she looks like!  
It was her and she was wearing  
this white top that was really not suitable  
for your average hellish vacation.  
  
There is a silence as everyone seems to digest this information. Suddenly, out of nowhere…  
  
SPIKE  
(unsure in his voice,   
but angry in his face)  
You're lying.  
  
CORDELIA  
(ex-cuse me?)  
What?!?  
  
SPIKE  
You have to be. This is just  
what we want to hear… but it's  
just gonna lead to the same  
bloody pain we've had since…  
since… it happened.  
  
Everyone looks at Spike. He continues to stare at Cordelia as he addresses the others in the room.  
  
SPIKE  
(beat)  
You know I want this to be true  
just as much as the rest of you  
but c'mon! She has to be wrong!  
  
WESLEY  
(tight)  
I can assure you, she's never  
wrong. Her visions are always  
most accurate…  
  
SPIKE  
(almost aggressively)  
Well then Junior Giles, she must  
be mistaken.  
  
CORDELIA  
Excuse me people! MY vision!   
MY agonising headache! It was Buffy!  
  
A beat. Everyone looks at each other. Xander grabs Anya's hand. Giles adjusts his glasses. Willow puts her arm around Tara. No one wants to say anything. Finally…  
  
XANDER  
Then where is she?  
  
SLOW CLOSE ON: Angel's face. He has remained thoughtfully silent through all of this. We close in on one of his eyes as…  
  
EXTERIOR: DEMON DIMENSION - time unknown  
We pull away from a close-up on BUFFY'S eye to showing her alone in a strange demonic world. She is wearing the same clothes from her battle with Glory in "The Gift". Her surroundings can only be described as chaos. Fiery, dark, screams can be heard in the distance. She appears to have just arrived.  
  
Hearing several footfalls behind her she gets into a defensive stance before a pack of 30 demons (horned, pus oozing monsters) go rushing by to try to get into the portal as it is closing. She has to pin herself to an incredibly pointy wall to stay out of their way.  
  
Buffy watches as the portal closes and turns to view her surroundings.  
  
BUFFY  
(what the hell?)  
Oooooookay…  
  
CREDITS  
  
ACT ONE  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - day  
Everyone is in the same positions as before. Willow is about to answer Xander's question.  
  
WILLOW  
The only thing I can think of  
is that she's in Glory's dimension…  
  
XANDER  
Not just any old demonic holiday  
villa then?  
  
ANYA  
But how? We saw her body…  
  
WILLOW  
(thoughtfully)  
The portal…  
  
GILES  
Of course! Glory was trapped in a  
human body. When she returned  
home she planned to shed her  
mortal prison and return to her  
original form… something far  
beyond our comprehension.  
  
WILLOW  
And when Buffy entered it her…  
soul, her… her essence was taken  
from her body and pulled into  
whatever and wherever this  
dimension is.  
  
Spike looks suspiciously at Cordelia then back to Willow.  
  
SPIKE  
(re: Cordelia)  
So the brunette bimbo here was  
right?  
  
CORDELIA  
Hey!  
  
GILES  
(Ignoring Cordelia)  
So it would seem.  
  
There is the sound of a bell ringing and everyone turns to see Dawn coming through the door.  
  
DAWN  
Hey.  
  
Nobody says anything. They all stare at her. She drops her school bag and just stares back silently.  
  
DAWN  
What? Have the Gentlemen come  
back and someone forgot to tell  
me?  
(beat)  
What's going on?  
  
WILLOW  
So, uh, how was school, Dawnie?  
  
DAWN  
(walking forward suspiciously)  
*What* is going on?  
  
ANYA  
(Quickly)  
Cordelia had a vision that Buffy's  
still alive and stuck in some repulsive  
old demon dimension.  
  
Dawn looks over everyone in the room until she finally stops at Cordelia with a nervous/expectant look on her face.  
  
CORDELIA  
(shrugs nervously)  
Just, uh, visiony little me up to  
my old tricks again…  
(laughs even more nervously)  
Y'know…  
  
DAWN  
(eyes closing angrily)  
No. I don't.  
  
GILES steps forward and puts his arm on Dawn's shoulder.  
  
GILES  
It's a little more complicated than  
Anya is putting it, I grant you…  
We're not even sure…  
  
DAWN  
(the realisation setting in)  
What are you saying? That she's  
Right? Buffy's alive? But she… I…  
we…  
  
WILLOW  
The portal must have drained her soul  
from her body. If we know exactly  
where it is we could restore it.  
  
DAWN  
(warily)  
You can put her soul back into her  
body and everything will be alright  
again?  
  
ANYA  
Well, not exactly. It has been a few  
months and the body, well it's gonna  
be all icky and mouldy and disgusting.  
  
Everyone else in the room suddenly turns to Anya. The atmosphere suddenly becomes even more tense. Angel gets to his feet.  
  
ANGEL  
What do we do?  
  
WILLOW  
I really don't know. I never even  
considered this before now. I'm  
sure there must be some spell or…  
or… ritual. I don't know.  
  
ANGEL  
Then find it. Quickly.  
  
WILLOW  
Well, it would be nice if I actually  
knew where to look.  
  
ANGEL  
Well look!  
  
Angel is more than a little disturbed by all of this. His eyes are filled with an almost manic flare as he starts pacing the shop floor.  
  
ANGEL  
(C'tnd)  
I was right. I knew it. I could  
feel her…  
  
SPIKE (O.S.)  
Oi!  
  
Spike's fist connects with Angel's jaw knocking him back a few steps.  
  
ANGEL  
Hey!  
(rubs his jaw)  
What'd you do that for?  
  
SPIKE  
To knock some bloody sense into  
your thick skull! You come back for  
a few days and all a sudden you're  
in charge? When the hell did that  
happen? Did someone forget to tell  
me? Little witch here knows what  
to do without you going all General  
Custer on her. How about calming  
down a bit, eh?  
  
Angel nods then breathes a few deep breaths.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
Good. Now let's think this over…  
What to we do from here?  
  
WILLOW  
I… I guess I could look into a  
few resurrection spells to bring  
Buffy's… body back. There has  
to be some way to heal her…  
  
Tara obviously looks concerned at Willow's suggestion but doesn't want to say anything in front of the others. She just bites her lip and keeps her words to herself.  
  
Dawn sits down in the seat Angel just got up from. This is all too much for her to take in.  
  
XANDER  
(concerned)  
You okay?  
  
Dawn nods but says nothing. She just watches Spike and sighs.  
  
ANGLE ON: WELSEY AND CORDELIA  
Cordy rubs her temples and cringes with the pain of her vision headache. Wesley notices.  
  
CORDELIA  
It really doesn't get any easier  
does it?  
  
WESLEY  
No… no I'm sure it doesn't.  
  
CORDELIA  
(angrily, slamming her hands onto the table. No one else notices)  
Oh!  
  
WESLEY  
It's really that bad?  
  
CORDELIA  
Um, yeah! And it isn't gonna be  
going away until they work all of  
this out…  
  
WESLEY  
I'm sure they will.  
  
Cordelia doesn't seem to look confident. She glances over at Dawn.  
  
CORDELIA  
I don't think so. And I know it'll  
be harder on her that it will be on  
me. At least I've only got the  
physical pain…  
  
WESLEY  
(shakes his head sadly)  
Poor girl.  
  
CORDELIA  
We're really not going to do this…  
  
Angel walks into frame.  
  
ANGEL  
We have to. (beat) And we're going  
to.  
  
EXTERIOR: DEMON DIMENSION - unknown time  
  
Buffy looks around the odd world she's found herself in. Everything around her is difficult to comprehend by the human mind. It doesn't make sense (as in I have no idea what this place looks like - but it's freaky… we can be sure of that!)  
  
Buffy walks around. There is nothing around her - no life.  
  
BUFFY  
Um, if anyone's in here, an  
explanation would be appreciated  
right about now…  
  
She continues to walk ahead, looking at everything around her.  
  
BUFFY  
(C'tnd)  
I came here through this portally  
thing… pretty big… just wondering  
if anyone knows about it…  
(there's no response)  
Guess not.  
(Beat)  
We are *so* not in Kansas anymore.  
  
Suddenly her surroundings begin to take shape. At first it just appears to be a strange mist until finally it turns into a crowd of demons all around her. They all stare at her.  
  
BUFFY  
Hi… I'm new here…  
(to herself, a real "duh!" moment)  
Of course I'm new here! They  
know I'm new here!  
  
One of the demons steps forward. Buffy jumps into a defensive stance.  
The demon's hand moves forward to touch her.  
Buffy reacts quickly, putting the demon into an arm lock and pushing it down the ground with a violent shove.  
  
BUFFY  
Sorry, but I'm really not into  
being groped by demons. I'm  
sure that's a real disappointment  
to you but it looks like you'll  
have to be getting your happy  
somewhere else!  
  
The other demons just stare at her and begin whispering among themselves. The demon being held by Buffy returns to a mist then into nothing. She steps back nervously as the demons begin to whisper among themselves. At first it's barely audible but it quickly becomes louder and louder until Buffy can't take any more. She puts her hands to her ears and shouts out:  
  
BUFFY  
SHUT UP!!!!  
  
The demons suddenly stop and stare at her again. Buffy slowly takes her hands from her ears.  
  
BUFFY  
Good… this is a start…  
  
She tries to step forward by a few short scaly demons get in her way. She frowns.  
  
BUFFY  
(beat)  
Great! Now, I know this is gonna  
sound corny but, well, take me to  
your leader…s?  
  
BLACK OUT.  
  
END OF ACT ONE  
  
ACT TWO  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - afternoon  
  
There is a flurry of activity as the Scoobies and the LA gang gather materials together and research. Anya is at the counter tending to a couple of customers. While this is happening, Tara takes Willow aside.   
  
TARA  
(very unhappy)  
This isn't right you know.  
  
WILLOW  
(craning her head to see   
what Dawn is picking up)  
Dawn, not that one! That one!  
  
DAWN  
(Off screen)  
Sorry.  
  
The camera turns to Willow's POV as Dawn puts back a fat red candle and picks up a black one.  
  
The camera turns so that we see Willow and Tara in profile.  
  
TARA  
(impatient)  
Are you listening to me?  
Wiccans don't do this sort of thing.  
They took an oath.  
  
WILLOW  
(focusing on Tara)  
This is different.  
  
TARA  
(crosses her arms over her chest.   
Yeah, right.)  
How?  
  
WILLOW  
(half shrugs)  
It's Buffy.  
  
TARA   
(shakes her head)  
No. That doesn't make this different!   
You can't mess with things like life and death.  
  
WILLOW  
(a little hurt)  
You said you.  
You won't be helping me?  
  
TARA  
(not backing down - much)  
Yeah. I did.   
Willow, honey, you know I love you  
But…this sort of magic…  
It comes back.  
I won't help you.  
I can't help you.  
You understand right?  
  
WILLOW  
(kissing Tara on the forehead)  
I do.   
  
The camera follows Tara's POV as Willow leaves quickly and sits down in between Giles and Xander who are poring over a large, dusty and moldy looking volume.   
  
GILES  
Are you alright?  
  
Tara nods, vigorously.  
  
XANDER  
(friendly)  
If you want you can help with  
the researching. Nice clean fun for  
all the family!  
  
Tara smiles, and reaches for a book. Giles and Xander go back to reading, and Tara bites her lip, sending another nervous glance at Willow.  
  
CLOSE ON: Tara's nervous and anxious face.  
  
ANGEL  
(calmly)  
I *knew* she was still alive.  
I was right.  
  
XANDER  
Angel, Shut up! This isn't  
a very good time for you to be  
going on an ego trip.  
  
This shuts Angel up, who's a little shocked. One, Xander never really calls him Angel, Two, Xander actually had a point.   
  
Cut to Spike and Dawn. Dawn sitting on the counter and Spike standing beside her, busying himself  
  
SPIKE  
You alright?  
  
DAWN  
No.  
  
SPIKE  
Ok, then.  
  
DAWN  
I don't know if this will work Spike… I-  
  
SPIKE  
Look, platelet, I know you're scared  
after the whole thing with your mum,  
but, you have to understand, if what  
the bint -  
  
CORDELIA  
(from across the room)  
Hey!  
  
SPIKE  
(Ignoring Cordelia)  
has to say is true, then big sis  
never really died.  
  
DAWN  
But what if she's not the same, I   
mean, there's so much that   
could go wrong…  
  
SPIKE  
(Quietly, almost trying to convince himself)  
But there's that one chance…   
That one in (laughs slightly) a bloody million  
chance that she could come back. Think  
about it, luv, we could get her back. And  
that'd make it all worthwhile.  
  
DAWN  
But… But she's in a hell dimension, right?  
When this happened to Angel, he came   
back completely different!  
  
SPIKE  
(Raises an eyebrow)  
We're talking about Buffy, here. Slayer,  
Majorly Stubborn. She'll come out  
Kicking and screaming if she has to.  
  
DAWN  
I guess your right.  
  
SPIKE  
Trust me, she's strong.   
She's not gonna give up on Sanity  
Like (nods to Angel) Broodboy,  
Over there.  
  
Dawn sighs and nods, still not convinced, but a little more reassured.   
  
WESLEY  
It's… uh, getting close to Sunset…  
Shouldn't we…  
  
XANDER  
(Still reading from a book)  
Send someone out to patrol?  
  
WESLEY  
Yes, quite.  
  
Everyone is reading, except for Dawn and Wesley  
  
WESLEY  
Well? Anyone?  
  
CORDELIA  
But this book (looks at cover)  
Uh, I can't pronounce that… Anyways,  
it's riveting!  
  
XANDER  
I really wanna help Will with the research  
  
GILES  
Yes, we really should get  
this done.  
  
Dawn, who's watching from the side of the room starts to get upset.  
  
DAWN  
(Disgusted/Frantic)  
You guys can't just abandon the  
job she left you with!!   
  
Everyone stops reading, and looks up.  
  
DAWN  
Just because there's a chance  
you can bring Buffy back doesn't  
mean you can ignore the duties  
she gave you… gave us! If your  
staying here causes just one  
person to be killed means that  
you failed her… and you… you're  
not meant to fail her…  
(Calms down)  
If you won't do it, I will.  
  
Dawn grabs a stake off the counter and goes to walk out. Spike gets up and stops her.  
  
SPIKE  
Look, me, Peaches- (reconsiders)   
Angel, and Xander will go, alright?  
  
Dawn looks at Spike doubtfully, and he raises both eyebrows.  
  
SPIKE  
C'mon… give that to me…  
  
She hands over the stake and sits down on the steps. Spike crouches down, to talk to her.  
  
DAWN  
Great, now you're gonna   
Lecture me?  
  
SPIKE  
(laughs)  
Me? Not bloody likely. (whispers) Listen up,   
nibblet, I want you to remember that  
no matter what happens, I'll look  
after you, all right? I promised Big  
Sis that and I'm not going back on my  
word. If I did, the first thing she's do  
when she came back is (indicates stake)  
stick this bloody thing right through me.  
  
Even though Spike is quiet, everyone pretty much hears him, and is silent. Anya is seen looking at a price list on the counter.  
  
ANYA  
(breaks the silence)  
(Oblivous to what's going on)  
You ever notice how all the prices end in nine?   
Wow, that's eerie...  
  
CORDELIA  
(Rolls her eyes)  
(mutters to herself)  
Clueless.  
  
Anya glares at Cordelia angrily.  
  
Spike stares at Xander who just shrugs and gives as "let's just get out of here" look. The two walk out. Angel stands around doing nothing until he realizes all eyes are on him.  
  
ANGEL  
Y'know I could stay… just to make  
sure everything's running smoothly.  
  
GILES  
(with a deep, agitated sigh)  
Go.  
  
ANGEL  
Okay, okay.  
(hopefully, as he walks out of the door)  
I told you I was right  
  
The door slams shut behind him. Everyone else resumes reading except for Dawn who watches the door close…  
DAWN'S POV: …and looks through the window as Angel runs to catch up with Spike and Xander.  
  
EXTERIOR: DEMON DIMENSION - unknown time  
Buffy is in the same position as before. The demons are all around her silent.  
  
BUFFY  
Well? How about today?  
(no response)  
C'mon! I haven't got all day. If  
it is actually day here.  
(looks up to the sky)  
Do you guys even know what  
day is?  
  
A lone DEMON steps forward. Unlike the others who are hunched with their arms flopping in front of them, this one stands tall and proud and walks with an air of intelligence which Buffy notices straight away.  
  
BUFFY  
So you know what you're doing,  
right? This is good.  
  
The demon motions for her to follow. She does just that. There is a silence before Buffy attempts to speak  
  
BUFFY  
So, uh, what exactly is this place  
anyway? If it's a hell it's one I  
haven't been to before… at least  
I don't think so anyway.  
  
The Intelligent Demon says nothing as Buffy follows him through the throng of demons on both sides.  
  
BUFFY  
(C'tnd)  
So you're not much of a talker, huh?  
The strong and silent type. That's  
good. I like that in a guy…  
  
The demon turns around to look at her, frowns and then continues walking again.  
  
BUFFY  
That was a compliment. (pause)  
You're not very good with them  
either, are you?  
  
INTELLIGENT DEMON  
(muttering to itself)  
She's not meant to be here…  
  
BUFFY  
(running closer to the demon)  
What? What did you say? I'm  
not meant to be here? Well, I  
pretty much figured that one out  
for myself.  
  
INTELLIGENT DEMON  
(under it's breath)  
Not meant to be here at all. No,  
not at all.  
  
BUFFY  
Does this mean I get to go back?  
Because if I'm not supposed to  
be here I really don't want to  
intrude on anyone's private  
time…  
  
The Intelligent Demon continues to mutter the same things to itself over and over.  
  
BUFFY  
You're not going to tell me  
why I'm here? I was kinda  
hoping someone would tell me  
what's going on… My memory's  
kinda hazy after… after whatever  
happened to me happened…  
  
They walk passed the hundreds of demons that originally surrounded them and are now walking across a long stone bridge, almost like that over a moat. We don't see what is below them.  
  
BUFFY  
(looking down)  
Wow. Big.  
(looks ahead)  
You are talking me to your lea…  
to the people in charge…  
  
The Demon just keeps on walking.  
  
BUFFY  
(C'tnd)  
Because if you're talking me to  
be executed or something, boy  
am I gonna look stupid.  
(chides herself)  
Look stupid? Look dead, more  
like… Damn I'm an idiot.  
  
They finally get to a huge ornate door with nothing on either side - no building or castle - it just appears to be a door at the end of a bridge.  
  
BUFFY  
This is it?  
  
INTELLIGENT DEMON  
(shakes its head)  
Not meant to be here…  
  
The Demon turns to walk away.  
  
BUFFY  
Hey! Where are you going?  
  
The Demon mutters something inaudible under its breath and walks away as fast as it possibly can. Buffy just watches before eventually turning to the door in her path.  
  
BUFFY  
(a little nervously)  
I'm guessing I'm meant to knock…  
  
She reaches forward, with shaking hands, for an ornate doorknocker.  
  
EXTERIOR: CEMETERY - night  
  
Xander, Spike and Angel are patrolling the cemeteries quietly - caused by an uncomfortable silence more than a need to keep quiet.   
  
Awkward silence as they keep walking.  
  
ANGEL  
So, what do you guys think about   
all of this.  
  
XANDER  
I'm thinking you're meaning the   
Bringing back of Buffy, as opposed  
To the fact that Blondie over there  
Volunteered me for patrol.  
  
SPIKE  
Hey, we have to. Nibblet was   
Right.  
  
XANDER  
Yeah, but next time let me  
Volunteer myself.   
  
Awkward silence again.  
  
ANGEL  
So, uh, yeah.  
  
SPIKE  
(Nonchalantly)   
Actually, I'm pretty nervous about  
this.  
  
XANDER  
Gotta agree with ya, there.  
  
SPIKE  
I mean, it's just…  
  
They all sit in a row on a large above ground tomb, holding their weapons in their laps. They don't look at each other.  
  
ANGEL  
I think I know what you mean.   
I never thought that Buffy  
Would be gone before me.  
  
XANDER  
We were all pretty destroyed.  
  
SPIKE  
At the funeral…  
  
XANDER  
That was a bad time man.  
  
ANGEL  
I know. I remember.  
It hurt too much to stay.  
  
SPIKE  
I-  
  
ANGEL  
(looking up suddenly)  
Did you hear something?  
  
They all jump down from the tomb and begin looking around. They form a rough circle with their backs towards each other.   
  
The camera switches from Angel's POV, to Spike's POV, to Xander's POV. We see nothing but cemetery and night.  
  
XANDER  
(also looking around)  
Nooooo.  
  
SPIKE  
Just your bloody nerves.  
  
ANGEL  
No… no I heard something.  
  
SPIKE  
I doubt…  
  
Spike turns around to see six vampires waiting for them. They all have weapons ranging from knives to wooden poles.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
…it. Bugger.  
  
The first Vampire launches himself at Spike who sidesteps and throws him into a tree. He gets ready to fight and realizes that the other five are charging at them.  
  
ANGEL  
I think we know what to do  
from here.  
  
XANDER  
Rumble!!!  
  
Xander punches a vampire in the face, knocking it back several steps before diving on top of him with a stake ready. He is pushed off and hits the ground hard. The vampire grabs his head and is about to bite his neck.  
  
ANGLE ON: ANGEL  
Angel is facing down another vampire. Neither of them have made a move… yet. Angel readies the broadsword in his hand.  
  
ANGLE ON: XANDER  
Xander brings his knee up and gets the vampire between the legs. It crawls back but can't get away as Xander plunges a stake through it's heart.  
  
XANDER  
When stakes fail there's always  
the power of the knee!  
  
SPIKE  
Less talking more fighting!  
  
XANDER  
I'm just being witty. You've  
got to be witty during slayage.  
  
SPIKE  
You could also be dead during  
slayage.  
  
A vampire dives at them as they are distracted by talk. Spike spins the axe he is holding and hacks the vamp's hand off. It falls to the floor with a thump.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
See what I mean?  
  
Spike brings the axe down again on the vamp's head turning it to dust.  
  
ANGLE ON: ANGEL  
Angel and the vamp stare at each other. Angel tightens the grip on his sword.  
  
VAMPIRE #1  
We heard what you and you're  
band of would-be slayers did  
last night.  
  
ANGEL  
Word tends to spread fast in small  
towns like this… what of it?  
  
VAMPIRE #1  
You mock us. When the Grandmother  
comes you will not be laughing…  
  
The vampire yelps as a stake comes through it from behind. It turns to dust.  
  
ANGEL  
(half to himself)  
Again with the grandmother.  
  
SPIKE  
How about listening to what I told  
Woodwork Weekly poster boy  
over there. Less yapping more  
violence.  
  
Angel glares at Spike before spinning his sword around and stabbing behind him. There is a call of pain as they turn to see a vampire stuck to a tree with Angel's sword through it's chest.  
  
ANGEL  
You want the honors?  
  
Spike shrugs as he swings to decapitate the vampire.  
  
ANGLE ON: XANDER  
Xander is struggling with a vampire with a long wooden pole. They both hold either end of it and it's almost like a game of tug-of-war.  
  
Suddenly the vampire uses all it's strength to lift Xander up and over its head, bringing him down to the floor with a thud. The wind is taken out of him, as the vampire is about to bring the pole down on him.  
  
He grabs the end and pushes it back into the vampire and through its chest. It turns to dust and the pole falls to the floor. Xander investigates the pointed end of it.  
  
XANDER  
Now that's just plain stupid.  
  
He turns around to see Spike driving a stake through the heart of the last vampire as Angel holds it back. Spike spins the stake in his hand and smiles.  
  
SPIKE  
Not a bad night's work.  
  
ANGEL  
I'm almost… impressed.  
  
The last word comes out slowly as he notices something on the floor. He kneels down to pick up the hand that was cut off one of the vampires.  
  
SPIKE  
What is it?  
  
Angel pulls a ring from one of the fingers and looks closely at it.  
  
XANDER  
If he hadn't risen that would count  
as grave robbing. I hope you  
realize that.  
  
ANGEL  
(showing ring to Spike)  
Recognize it?  
  
SPIKE  
(looking closer)  
Nope. Should I?  
  
ANGEL  
The Mark of Lillith.  
  
XANDER  
Who?  
  
ANGEL  
Rumored to be the oldest  
living vampire on the planet.   
  
XANDER  
Rumored to be the what?  
  
ANGEL  
Well, to be honest I thought she  
died a long time ago. If I was in  
her place I would have. Over ten  
thousand years here is enough  
to drive anyone mad.  
  
SPIKE  
So she's nuts?  
  
ANGEL  
Everything about her is surrounded  
by myth. She supposedly  
sired Aurelius, our ancestor.  
I only knew about her from Darla,  
so I'm not surprised you  
haven't heard of her.  
  
XANDER  
I'm guessing we're getting back to  
the shop?  
  
ANGEL  
(nods)  
Good idea.  
  
Angel pockets the ring and they all walk off leaving the ashes of the vampires behind them.  
  
ACT THREE  
  
EXTERIOR: DEMON DIMENSION - time unknown  
  
Buffy stands back from knocking the door. It slowly opens. All that can be through it is a swirling black mass of energy. She touches it and her hand goes through it. She pulls it back.  
  
VOICE (O.S.)  
Enter.  
  
BUFFY  
Sounds like a plan.  
  
Buffy looks at the entrance one more time before walking in.  
  
INTERIOR: HELLGOD THRONEROOM - time unknown  
The room is just the same black energy as the doorway. There doesn't seem to be anything around.  
  
BUFFY  
Hello?  
  
The room begins to transform into a traditional medieval style throne room but almost four times the size. There are three thrones at the front, two of which become occupied by gigantic demons. They are humanoid in appearance.  
  
FIRST HELLGOD  
We felt this appearance would be  
more recognizable to you.  
  
SECOND HELLGOD  
Your human mind cannot  
comprehend our true nature.  
  
BUFFY  
Well comprehending anything is  
a little difficult right about now.  
  
FIRST HELLGOD  
How dare you speak…  
  
SECOND HELLGOD  
(continuing)  
…in our presence.  
  
BUFFY  
But I…  
  
FIRST HELLGOD  
You should feel honored   
to be in our presence.  
  
SECOND HELLGOD  
You shall speak no more.   
You shall bow before us.  
  
Buffy steps back and gives them an angered look. One of the Hellgods points at her. She doesn't need to be told anymore, realizing at last who these are, and gets down on one knee.  
  
FIRST HELLGOD  
You have done us a great favor  
in ridding us of The Third. We  
felt the life of a human would  
be short enough but the deeds  
of your people have made it  
easier.  
  
BUFFY  
Third… you mean Glory, right?  
  
Before she can say more she quickly stops talking.  
  
SECOND HELLGOD  
The war with her was long and  
banishing her took a great amount  
of power.  
  
FIRST HELLGOD  
In her death our realm is safe from  
destruction and for that we owe  
you a great deal.  
  
BUFFY  
Great deal, huh? You could start by  
sending me home. And maybe giving  
me a pony. I always wanted a pony.  
  
One Hellgod raises it's hand and Buffy is thrown across the room. She hits the wall hard.  
  
BUFFY  
Ohhf. Ow.  
  
The Hellgods look at each other with a knowing glance as Buffy gets to her feet.  
  
BUFFY  
You think that's gonna kill me? You're  
talking to the Slayer here. Above  
human strength and endurance? Glory  
realized that a little too late…  
  
FIRST HELLGOD  
I believe it is…  
  
SECOND HELLGOD  
(continuing)  
… you who doesn't know who you  
are talking to.  
  
FIRST HELLGOD  
The form you now have is not your  
own body. It is a representation of  
your essence…  
  
BUFFY  
(Looks at herself)  
My soul?  
  
SECOND HELLGOD  
Yes.  
  
FIRST HELLGOD  
And that is why you cannot be sent  
back. Your mortal body has died.  
  
SECOND HELLGOD  
Your sacrifice was great but now  
you are part of our world. We cannot  
send you back.  
  
BUFFY  
(hmph)  
Not much of a hellgod are you?  
  
ANGLE ON: The Hellgods. They are mad. We see Buffy fly past the camera.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - night  
Angel, Xander and Spike walk through the door to see everyone waiting for them.  
  
SPIKE  
Wow. I feel so wanted.  
  
WILLOW  
We've found the spell we need.  
  
ANGEL  
(brightens up, forgetting the ring)  
You have? Is it ready?  
  
WILLOW  
Almost all set up.  
  
Dawn enters from the training room.  
  
DAWN  
The flame's all ready.  
(notices the new arrivals)  
You've heard?  
  
Xander nods.  
  
XANDER  
So what're you doing?  
  
WILLOW  
It's pretty complicated. We have  
to find Buffy's essence but I think  
I know where to look.  
  
DAWN  
The energy from the portal is still  
floating around me or something.  
  
WILLOW  
When the spell begins I'll be able  
to see it. Then it's just a matter  
of creating the body.  
  
SPIKE  
Wait… wait… you create her body?  
What if she doesn't look like she  
did before? One mistake and you  
could end up with Buffy's mind in  
a chimpanzee's body.  
  
WILLOW  
Oh, it won't be like that. From what  
I've read I think I can do human bodies.  
Getting little things like hair color and  
height may be difficult.  
  
XANDER  
Dear God… eight foot tall Buffy!  
  
WILLOW  
Look, I know what to do. I just  
use Dawn to create Buffy… just  
like…  
  
Willow stops herself. She doesn't like talking about Dawn as if she isn't real.  
  
DAWN  
(finishing Willow's sentence)  
Like she was used to create me…  
  
Xander looks over to Giles.  
  
XANDER  
What do you think?  
  
GILES  
To be honest? I think it's insane…  
(pause)  
… but I have faith in Willow. And  
if Buffy isn't… dead… then we have  
to do all we can.  
  
Willow looks over them all.  
  
WILLOW  
Are you in?  
  
There is a series of nods from everyone except Tara who comes to Willow.  
  
TARA  
You know I have to ask you one  
more time not to do this.  
  
WILLOW  
(nods)  
I know. And you know  
I'm going to do it, right?  
  
TARA  
Yeah… just be careful.  
  
WILLOW  
Aren't I always?  
  
Willow leans forward and kisses Tara before looking over to Wesley and Cordelia.  
  
WILLOW  
You two stay here…  
  
WESLEY  
But surely we'll be needed…  
  
WILLOW  
You didn't know Buffy well enough.  
I need everyone's memories of  
her to recreate her body.  
  
CORDELIA  
(put off)  
And me?  
  
WILLOW  
You're still suffering from that  
vision headache. You could get  
distracted.   
(glares)  
And I don't  
want any distractions.  
  
Willow walks into the back room closely followed by Spike and Xander.  
  
ANGEL  
(to Cordy and Wes)  
You'll be okay here?  
  
WESLEY  
Of course.  
  
ANGEL  
(he pauses uncertainly)  
Good.  
(to Dawn)  
Ready?  
  
Dawn says nothing and just walks into the room. Angel follows after her.  
Giles sighs heavily and goes in too with Anya behind him.  
  
Tara watches them go and says nothing to the others with her.  
  
Wesley looks at Cordelia who is rubbing her temples.  
  
WESLEY  
Are you okay?  
  
CORDELIA  
I will be if this works…  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
INTERIOR: BUFFY'S TRAINING ROOM - night  
  
The camera pans around the room and we see that it's covered in dust since it hasn't been used since Buffy died. Willow has set up a flame in the floor and has drawn a magic circle around everyone sitting around it. Giles, Dawn, Xander, Anya, Spike and Angel are assembled around the flame.  
  
WILLOW  
(commanding)  
You all remember what   
You're supposed to do.  
  
They all nod.  
  
WILLOW  
(cont'd)  
Good. Make sure you   
Remember the words.  
One little misplace word and -  
  
SPIKE  
(ticked)  
We'll get it right.  
  
Willow takes a deep breath as the others look on.  
  
WILLOW  
Mai les puissances sejam sind die disposto  
(May the powers be willing)  
  
ALL  
(they try their best with pronunciation)  
Mai les puissances sejam sind die disposto  
  
She glares at them but can't say anything or else she'll disrupt the spell. But her look is understood. Get it right!  
  
WILLOW  
Ce quis wir verloren, ist zurgangen  
(May what we lost be reborn)  
  
ALL  
Ce quis wir verloren, ist zurgangen.  
  
She nods and chants faster. They keep up with her until they are all chanting the same words together.  
  
A ball of energy seems to appear above the flame. They all look hopeful and grab each other's hands. They chant faster and it seems like their words are in sync with the pulsating of the energy ball.  
  
INTERIOR: HELLGODS THRONEROOM - same time  
  
We see Buffy rising from her second flight lesson courtesy of the Hellgods.  
  
FIRST HELLGOD  
We have the power   
To erase your essence  
Completely. Be grateful  
That we haven't - yet.  
  
Buffy looks really mad. She opens her mouth to retort when she feels faint. She looks at her hand.  
  
CLOSE ON: Buffy's hand and arm from Buffy's POV as it disappears and reappears.  
  
ANGLE ON: Buffy as she looks at the Hellgods who look at her in consternation.  
  
BUFFY  
What are you doing  
To me?  
  
The hellgods cock their heads to the side as if listening to something that we can't hear.   
  
SECOND HELLGOD  
(smiling)  
They will not succeed.  
  
The hellgods glance at the far wall where Buffy is still standing and chains fly out from the walls, encircling Buffy. Buffy looks up at them quickly, understanding. She begins to struggle with the chains.  
  
INTERIOR: BUFFY'S TRAINING ROOM - same time  
  
We see the glowing energy ball grow to be blindingly bright. And then it stops.  
  
INTERIOR: HELLGOD THRONE ROOM - same time  
  
Buffy looks at the chains surrounding her solid form and looks disappointed.  
  
The Hellgods are decidedly smug.  
  
FIRST HELLGOD  
See?  
  
BUFFY  
(struggling)  
Let me go!  
  
SECOND HELLGOD  
(grinning evilly)  
You are ours.  
  
INTERIOR: BUFFY'S TRAINING ROOM - same time  
  
Everyone seems distraught. The others get up slowly, disappointed.   
  
GILES  
(re: empty area where   
the glowing ball was)  
(sadly)  
After all that.  
  
Giles, Anya and Xander are the first to leave the room.   
  
Dawn, Spike and Angel reach the door as Willow frantically flicks through the book at her side. Her eyes turn black.   
  
WILLOW  
WAIT!  
  
The three turn around as Willow starts to chant. She floats to them and seems to put her hands into Angel and Spike's chests. As she does, she lifts each of them up on each hand. Ripples of energy flow from them into her and through Dawn who is also floating now. The beam flies directly into the flame which has gotten up to bonfire proportions. They all scream in agony.  
  
Note: the set up of the spell looks like this:  
FLAME  
|  
Dawn  
|  
Angel--Willow--Spike  
  
INTERIOR: HELLGOD THRONEROOM - same time  
  
In the demon dimension Buffy is starting to get pulled away again. We hear her bones crack audibly as she is being pulled forcefully out of the chains.  
  
FIRST HELLGOD  
(horrified)  
What is this?  
  
SECOND HELLGOD  
(also in horror)  
This is not possible!  
  
Buffy screams a bloodcurdling scream as she is finally ripped, bleeding profusely and undoubtedly with broken bones from the chains and vanishes.  
  
INTERIOR: BUFFY'S TRAINING ROOM - same time  
  
Angel and Spike writhe in pain as Willow twists her hands in their chests and Dawn screams the continuation of Buffy's bloodcurdling scream from the other dimension.   
  
The room erupts with a flash of blinding light then everything goes normal lighting again. The flame is gone.   
  
Willow removes her hands from the vampires' chests. The energy flow has stopped and Spike and Angel look at their chests and see no damage. Dawn falls into Willow's arms.  
  
ANGLE ON: The door as everyone who wasn't in there or had just left (Giles, Xander, Anya, Tara, Wesley and Cordelia - in that order) runs into the room   
  
They look in the room and are stunned by the apparent carnage. Spike and Angel are sprawled across the floor. Willow is just regaining consciousness. Dawn is still out.  
  
Tara rushes to Willow's side.  
  
TARA  
Willow, honey, what happened?  
  
WILLOW  
(out of it)  
Um..hm..  
  
Willow collapses into Tara's arms as she passes out again.  
  
ANYA  
Look…  
  
The camera follows Tara's POV from Anya's pointing finger around the room and where the flame was.  
  
It's Buffy. She's naked and looks confused. She's been standing for a while but her legs shake and she collapses into a heap on the floor…  
  
END  



End file.
